


Weather the Storm

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Storms, a little smut, church is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church loves storms. He always has. He's soon to learn, though, that Caboose does not. Church has to find a way to comfort a terrified Caboose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather the Storm

“Aww, shit.”

Church cussed with mild annoyance at the rain slashing across his windshield. He turned the wipers up to full blast and peered out at the road. There goes his idea to grill up a couple steaks for him and Caboose when he got home. The day started out nice enough. It was just your typical July weather. Which meant, soon enough, there would be -

A crack of lightning streaked through the sky towards the east of the city. A rumble of thunder rolled out a couple seconds after. Summer days in July meant thunderstorms at night. The majority of the storm appeared to be moving right in the direction of his and Caboose’s apartment. The roiling clouds hung low in the sky, and the colours looked like a nasty bruise. 

Excitement lit in Church’s hazel eyes. He couldn’t help it. He’s always loved storms, ever since he was a kid. He liked watching the lightning split the sky. He loved the way the booms of thunder matched the rapid thumping of his heart. He loved the smell - crisp and fresh. When he was dating Allison years ago, they went to Texas one summer to visit her dad (who, to this day, still scared the fuck out of him). He would never forget the massive thunderstorm that raged around them the one night. It was awesome.

His mood was vastly improved (the ruined grill plans forgotten) the closer he drove towards home - and towards the storm. Maybe he and Caboose could sit at the window and watch the storm outside. Caboose would love that kind of thing. It’d be like watching nature’s fireworks. He’d be sitting there with his bright blue eyes wide with wonder. He’d probably press his cheeks as close to the glass as he could get, so his mop of blonde curls all but blocked Church’s own view. Church would have no choice then but to pull his massive blonde boyfriend into his lap on the couch - only so they could both watch the storm, of course. He had no designs whatsoever to start scraping his teeth along his lover’s neck, to massage his hands into Caboose’s hip bones just a little more firmly than he normally did, to thrust his erection in quick pumps into Caboose’s ass - the storm had Chuch wanting hard and hot and fast.

By the time he pulled into the underground garage of their building, the storm was right over top of them. The rain was coming in torrents, and he was thankful when he finally got into the shelter. Parking his car, he hurriedly got out and started jogging across the cement to the elevator. A loud boom of thunder resonated throughout the cave-like structure, making Church veer towards the stairs. Yes, he and Caboose lived on the top floor, but there was no fucking way he was going to risk the power going out and getting stuck in the elevator in his condition. He was already hard in his jeans, and he was only thinking about fucking his boyfriend into the mattress … or couch … or floor - he really didn’t give a shit at this point.

Pounding up the steps two at a time, he shoved through the door on his level just as the power in the hall went out. Perfect. Church could already imagine slamming into Caboose over and over again, but he would only be able to see the ecstasy on his lover’s face when the lightning cracked and illuminated the two of them. He rushed to their door, practically fumbling with the lock in his bid to get to Caboose before the storm started to dissipate.

A solid weight slammed into his chest as soon as he opened the door. Church could smell the aroma of soap, sun and cotton candy that signified Caboose’s own unique scent. The big goof had barrelled into his chest the second he entered. Church was more than happy to oblige his eager lover. Slamming the door closed behind them, Church gripped his hands into Caboose’s hair and tugged up. He sealed their lips together in a long heated kiss. His tongue immediately broke through his lover’s lips to plunder the tastes there. He couldn’t believe his luck. Caboose was just as aroused by the storm as he was.

A boom of thunder shook the walls of the apartment, momentarily distracting Church. Before he could get back to ravishing his boyfriend, though, his attention was pulled to face some obvious facts that had previously escaped him. First off, Caboose was not trying to take his clothes off. It was something that often both amused and aroused Church, but whenever Caboose was aroused, he went straight for their clothes - because clothes are stupid, Church, We really need to stop wearing clothes all the time! The second thing Church noticed was that Caboose wasn’t kissing him back. He wasn’t pushing him away though, but was, in fact, clinging tightly to Church’s shirt. It was the close grasp the big blond had around him that brought Church to the third and final fact he had missed. Caboose was trembling. He wasn’t vibrating like he did when he was too impatient and wanted Church to hurry up and get to the naked touching. Instead, Caboose was shaking, almost violently. Were it not for the fact that his tongue was currently inside Caboose’s mouth, Church believed his lover would actually have chattering teeth.

The brunette pulled back his head, peering up into his lover’s face trying to see past the dark in the apartment. Just then a streak of lightning lit the room and thunder struck the air like a drum. In that instant flash Church saw stark terror in his boyfriend’s pale face and tears glistening in wide, terrified sapphire eyes. Caboose jumped and then tucked his head into Church’s neck as tight as he could. The older man felt more than heard the whimper that quaked out of the petrified blond.

“Oh, baby” Church hummed as understanding finally registered. Caboose was terrified of the storm. His erection shut down immediately, his only thought was comforting his man. He loosened his grip in Caboose’s hair and started petting through the curls while he murmured. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now Caboose. I’m right here.”

More lightning and thunder invaded the apartment, and Caboose continued to cling and shake, never easing or showing any signs that he was comforted. Church cursed the storm outside now. Before, he thought being on the top floor would be the best place to experience the storm, now he wished they were anywhere else. He continued to rub tenderly through the blond hair and to whisper soothingly, even as his mind raced to come up with a plan. They could go downstairs and sit in the car in the garage; the thunder would be mostly muffled by the cement, and the lightning wouldn’t be visible. However, since the power was out, it would be pitch black, and Church doubted Caboose would find that comforting.

Then he had an idea. He shifted his grasp on Caboose so he was hugging the bigger man around the waist. The blond was more than happy to be pressed tighter into his chest. Church then started an awkward shuffling walk into the living room ahead, keeping up with the soft whispers the entire time. When he reached the couch, Church released one hand from his boyfriend and pulled one corner of the couch away from the wall, so the back was angled out and a wide ‘v’ shaped space was made available. Next, he reached over the back of the couch and started pulling the cushions over. He arranged the taller back cushions along the wall and placed the seat cushions on the floor.

Caboose had yet to become aware of what Church was doing, but that was alright. The shorter man then walked his cowering boyfriend into their bedroom. He took their pillows and placed them in the middle of the bed. Then he shuffled to the closet to get an extra blanket and placed that on top of the pillows. Keeping one hand firmly around Caboose, he used the other to fold up the corners of their down comforter and carry it like a sack containing the other supplies.

Back in the living room, Church set down the equipment. He first threw their pillows on the cushioned floor. Their comforter followed. Taking the extra blanket, Church draped one end over the back of the couch and tucked the other end behind the cushions against the wall to create and roof over the blanket nest he made.

Once the pillow fort was done, Church knew he needed some other provisions. He took Caboose with him to the hall closet to get the emergency battery lamp. On his way back to the living room, he grabbed his ipad and headphones from the side table where he left them this morning. He turned the lamp on and placed it at the front flap of their little ‘tent’. Now came the hard part. He had to get Caboose to let go of him enough so they could crawl inside. Hopefully it would be easier since the storm had quieted a little.

“Hey, Caboose?” Church whispered softly into the blond curls.

The younger man refused to look up or acknowledge his boyfriend’s calls. Church then placed his hand on Caboose’s cheek. As he gently tilted the man’s face up, he placed tender kisses to the top of his head, his forehead, his scrunched eyelids, the tip of his nose and finally, briefly, his lips. Church whispered his command against Caboose’s mouth. “Let’s go inside, baby. Come one Caboose.”

He nudged the bigger man slightly away from him and down into the nest of blankets. Church quickly followed behind. The first thing he did once inside was set the headphones over the blond’s ears and turn on the music app on his ipad. He was immensely thankful when he checked and there was still 87% left on the charge. Hopefully listening to the music would help deafen out the sounds of thunder, and there was no risk of the ipad dying before the storm did. Then he rearranged their pillows and comforter to cocoon them. Caboose liked to sleep like a burrito, all wrapped up tight. Church hated it. It felt hot and confining, but that’s how Caboose prefered it, so Church did his best to tuck the blanket tightly around the two of them.

Finally everything was settled. Caboose was pressed tightly along Church’s side, burrowing into his neck again. However, he wasn’t shaking as badly, and he wasn’t clinging so desperately now. Something must be working because the bigger man’s tensed muscles were starting to ease. Church smiled and wrapped his arms firmly around Caboose. He tilted his head down so he could press his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead, noting that the skin was not so pale anymore. He knew Caboose couldn’t hear him over the music, but he talked anyway. He whispered into Caboose’s skin, letting him be comforted by the soft pressure of his lips, by the way the words rumbled out of his chest. Church rubbed his hands over Caboose’s back, painting patterns and designs with his fingertips in the way he knew the blond loved. Until, eventually, Church felt Caboose completely relax and - if the even flutters of breath along Church’s neck were any indication - fall asleep.

The brunette continued to hold his lover close, not once letting him think, even while sleeping, that he had any intention of leaving. He listened to the storm rage outside, though the blanket fort and light of the lantern kept him from seeing the flashes of lightning. He thought about his drive home. He loved storms. He loved how they made him feel excited and aroused. The turbulent violence called to him. Now, though, holding his man close, Church reevaluated his feelings towards storms. He still loved them. However, instead of making him feel wild and reckless, ready to ride the danger, they made him calm, rock steady.

Caboose snuggled closer, mumbling contentedly into his lover’s chest. “My Church … Love my Church.”

Church dipped his head to press a kiss into the downy curls tickling his chin. “Love you too, buddy. I’m right here to help you weather the storm. Always”


End file.
